


Together We Lose Ourselves

by cicada_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Boot Worship, But only a little, Collars, Crying, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Edging, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada_s/pseuds/cicada_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hux needs to give up control.</p><p>(A companion piece to Left Alone We Find Ourselves by kylorenben)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Lose Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylorenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left Alone We Find Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412582) by [kylorenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/pseuds/kylorenben). 



Hux knelt in the center of the room, completely bare save for a black leather collar fastened around his throat. It fit snugly against his skin, softened from use and molded to the contours of his neck. His back was arched and his head was held high, his eyes and posture still holding a spark of defiance that was just waiting to be broken. Kylo stood in front of him, clad in simple pants and a tank top with leather gloves and his tall uniform boots. He regarded Hux with a silent look of disdain. One gloved hand came down to grasp Hux's jaw, tilting it up at an angle that forced him into an awkward pose. Hux growled at the discomfort it caused as he was held there for a few moments before being released. Soon after, the hand was back minus the glove, fingers prodding insistently at his lips. He clenched his teeth to prevent them from entering, but an unexpected kick to the gut made him gasp and Kylo used the opportunity to shove two fingers in his mouth. They pressed down on his tongue, irritating his gag reflex. Indignant at being manipulated like this, he bit down on the digits savagely. 

 

Kylo wrenched his hand away and swiftly delivered a harsh backhand, the sound of it resonating in the silence of the room. It took a moment for Hux to fully register the pain, and another for him to realize that the blow had incited his nose to bleed. He brought a hand up to catch the blood as it trickled down his chin, but a few bright crimson drops already dotted the floor. Too late he realized that in his distraction he'd let some leak out from between his fingers, and he watched his blood fall upon Kylo's boot. 

 

Even now, no words were spoken. None were needed, at least not yet. Gestures and signals were more than enough for now, such as Kylo leaning back against the desk and holding his bloodied boot out in a clear indication that Hux was to clean it. He leaned down to the floor, but the position made the blood rush to his head and subsequently trickle heavier out his nose. He shifted himself to be laying flat on the floor on his stomach instead of kneeling. Though it made him feel much more exposed, it allowed him to drag his tongue across Kylo's boot without accidentally adding to the mess he was supposed to be cleaning. 

 

Kylo looked down at him impassively as Hux thoroughly polished the boot with his mouth. The taste of leather and blood, neither of them good tastes by any means, were somehow intoxicating. He reveled in the vulnerability of his position, the way he was fully displayed before the other man, the slight teasing pressure of the collar around his throat. His hips shifted slightly to rub his swelling cock on the floor as he practically worshipped the spit-shined leather, even after every trace of blood had been licked away. 

 

He was caught off-guard when the boot was taken away from him. He looked up at Kylo from his place at his feet. It made him look even larger and more imposing than he already was. 

 

"Sit up, General."

 

It took a moment for the order to sink in before he resumed his previous position on his knees. He imagined what he must look like right now–flushed skin, dried blood on his face, drool running down his chin, and a half-hard cock hanging between his legs, now on full display. The look Kylo gave him made him flush further. He was looking at him like Hux was something vile, something subhuman. 

 

"Now what's this?" Kylo stepped forward and tapped Hux's cock with his toe. Hux shivered. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Another press of his foot, firmer this time, making him whimper and shake his head despite the way he hardened at the pressure. "No? Then I suppose you won't mind me leaving you like this." The pressure disappeared and Hux lurched forward trying to follow it before he caught himself. He swallowed heavily, trying his hardest to ignore how much he ached for the smallest bit of contact. 

 

Hux glanced up at Kylo, who was retrieving the glove he had removed earlier and pulling it back onto his bare hand. The man was acting as if he were about to make good on his word and actually leave. 

 

"Wait," Hux gasped in a brief moment of panic.

 

The knight turned to look at him with a questioning stare.

 

"Don't...don't go."

 

When Kylo's face softened Hux had to figure he must look rather pathetic. Still, he felt some measure of relief when he saw Kylo removing both of his gloves and placing them aside. Relief soon turned to embarrassment, though, when Kylo moved to crouch down in front of him.

 

"What do you want, General?" he said darkly, tilting Hux's chin up with a knuckle to keep him from turning away. Yet Hux looked downward, unable to meet Kylo's eyes. This only earned him a strong hand gripping his jaw that didn't soften until he was staring into the man's soft brown irises. 

 

"Touch me." Though his voice may have been quiet, he managed to maintain a firm tone. 

 

Kylo's expression turned stormy then. His grip tightened painfully on Hux's jaw for a moment before letting go and shifting to stand up once more.

 

That was when Hux broke down. "Please," he added hastily, one hand coming up as if to catch him by the clothes. Kylo raised an eyebrow, imploring him to continue. He lowered his hand, bringing it to clasp his opposite wrist behind his back. "Please touch me, sir," Hux finally sighed. This, this was the moment he'd been anticipating since the scene began. The moment he finally let himself go, let himself give up his control and submit to the whims of the knight. Though he knew it would be easier to simply yield from the start, he always fought it, knowing that it would always make the feeling that much sweeter. His stiff posture melted, morphing into something more submissive and relaxed.

 

Kylo hummed in approval, releasing his grasp on Hux's jaw and standing. He beckoned for Hux to do the same, then stepped over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down, patting his lap. Hux clambered up onto his feet, legs sore from kneeling and shaky from the disuse. Carefully he made his way to where Kylo had seated himself and situated himself on the man's lap in such a way as they were face to face, resting his hands on Kylo's broad shoulders as he waited for his request to be fulfilled. 

 

Sure enough, one of Kylo's massive hands slid up Hux's thigh to grasp at his hard cock, his palm almost engulfing him entirely. Kylo began stroking softly, almost teasingly, making Hux gasp in the sudden pleasure of it. Precum welled up at the tip before being roughly swiped away by a thumb to ease the friction. Before long, Hux felt himself close to the edge, a whine building in his throat as his eyelids fluttered and his hips gave little involuntary twitches. 

 

Only for Kylo to suddenly take his hand away, leaving him hanging on that precipice for a few agonizing moments before he was backing away from the edge. 

 

"What the hell, Ren? I was so close!" he cried out indignantly as soon as he had calmed down enough to realize what had happened. He opened his mouth to say more, but Kylo growled and firmly grasped the collar still affixed around Hux's throat, effectively cutting him off. 

 

"I can still leave, _General_." 

 

Hux took a couple of deep, shaking breaths. "I'm sorry, sir."

 

"Good," he said, his hand returning to its teasing, "because I'm not finished with you, yet."

 

__________________

 

By the fourth time he'd been brought to the edge only to be denied release, the tears started to flow.

 

"Please, sir, please, just let me come, I can't take this anymore," Hux whimpered. 

 

Kylo only shushed him and continued his sweet torture, stroking him gently as he'd been from the beginning. It had baffled Hux at first, considering how rough Kylo normally was, but now he understood it was to keep him from literally getting rubbed raw. 

 

Hux's grip tightened on Kylo's shoulders as he neared the edge once again. "Please, please, I'm so close," he cried, his voice becoming rough. When Kylo's hand moved away Hux broke down, pressing his face into Kylo's chest and just sobbing. All that could be made out were broken wails and a litany of 'pleases'. 

 

"Shhh, it's ok. You've been so good. Last one, okay? I promise it'll be worth it," he soothed, massaging Hux's back in an effort to calm him. 

 

This time it was only fingertips that ran the length of Hux's cock, just barely enough contact to slowly work him up, until he was crying and shaking in Kylo's arms. His pleas became incoherent, practically unintelligible, and he all but wailed when the contact was taken away. Every one of his nerve endings felt like it was on fire. He felt as though the slightest breath would send him over. 

 

He'd hardly had a chance to rest before Kylo's hand was on him again, this time stroking him in earnest. It took merely seconds before he was teetering on the precipice. He expected Kylo to pull away, but his hands remained moving over his cock. Hux screamed as he was finally allowed his orgasm, black creeping on the edges of his vision as his release was finally granted. 

 

When he finally came back to himself, the first thing he noticed was that the collar was gone. He opened his eyes–when had he closed them?–to Kylo petting his hair and holding him close. He sighed happily at the gentle attentions, feeling totally relaxed and sleepy. 

 

He tilted his head from its place on Kylo's chest to look him in the eye. "Hi."

 

Kylo smiled. "Hi." He relaxed his hold a bit but didn't interrupt the petting. "You back with me?"

 

"Mmm," Hux hummed, "Kind of..." He buried his face back into Kylo's warm chest. "Tired."

 

"I bet," Kylo chuckled. "You can go to sleep. I've got you."

 

But Hux was already nodding off even before Kylo was finished speaking. His mind was blissfully empty as he drifted, feeling safe and warm in Kylo's arms. 

 

"Thank you," he whispered under his breath, one last thing before sleep finally took him.


End file.
